


two cents

by jade304



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: Early mornings.





	two cents

**Author's Note:**

> two and cent are cute (if really, really too much), y'all are just mean

She wakes up slowly and sleepily, her hair mussed, eyes blinking in the dark. There's no sunlight in her room, buried deep underground in the shrine, but she's accustomed to waking around dawn even without light. It might be cool in her room, but a pair of warm arms wrap around her gently. A loud snore by her ear makes her jump, but then she laughs, snuggling back into the warmth.

It's quiet mornings like these where she feels happiest, before she needs to wake up and attend to all the day's tasks but can spend just a few moments more warm and content in bed.

"Hmrmfmfm," hrmrmfmfm's her companion. With a laugh, she reaches behind her to tap them on the shoulder.

"Good morning, Cent!"

Her disciple mumbles something tiredly, plopping his face in her hair. "Gmm, Two..."

He taps his hands against her where they're wrapped around her, but doesn't move. Two giggles. He's so slow to wake up in the morning! Half asleep, he presses small kisses to the back of her head, exhaling contentedly.

"Time?" He mumbles.

There aren’t any clocks in her room, but Two’s grown used to being able to tell the time just by the slight temperature differences in the air. It’s become more noticeable the longer they’ve stayed here. "Very early yet; it might only just be dawn."

"Good," Cent mumbles. He sleepily moves his head from her hair to the crook of her neck and shoulders. "So this means I have my lady all to myself for a little while longer."

She blushes and giggles as he nips at her bare skin. Heat pools in her stomach and she shivers; Cent pulls her in closer. "Cold?" He asks, devious. Two squeaks as he holds her tight, hands already wandering.

"Cent!" She says. Aaah, why is he always like this? Not that she minds at all, but...he's just so much! So handsome and so sweet and so silly, on top of it all; when she rolls over she notices a speck of drool on her pillow where he'd been sleeping. She reaches up towards his face, nails scratching through his hair. He leans in for a kiss, and oh, she's definitely awake now. He laughs under her mouth, rolling his hips slowly, and Two whines into the kiss.

"Good morning, hm?" He asks. She makes a halfhearted attempt to pull away.

"We'll be late," she says in weak protest. "I promised I'd make a big breakfast today, and we've so much to get ready before we begin, and..."

Cent leans in to kiss her again, her brain turning to mush and blood singing. Thoughts of the morning and cares for the time slowly slip from her mind, an all-encompassing focus only on her disciple.

"Too early to be worried about that, my lady," Cent murmurs. Two snorts.

"You don't even know what time it is, silly!"

"I know when it's not time to get up yet," he counters. He peppers kisses down her throats and Two sighs, tilting her head back. "So just relax and let me take care of you."

His tone suggests that they're going to be very late this morning, but one look at Cent and Two finds that she doesn't really mind.

"Come here, Cent," she whispers, pulling him in close again.

 

 

 . . .

 

  

He isn't quite sure what time it is when he wakes up; it's dark and cool in the shrine, and he's never as good at telling time as his lady. Maybe she has a clock or something he’s missed somewhere, but it’s all the same to him without one and without sunlight to tell.

Cent rolls over and sits up, yawning; lots to get done this morning. He probably overslept again.

He turns around to look behind him; Two is still asleep, chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. A knot in his chest unravels slightly; breathing is a good sign.

He wants to wake her, but she rarely gets any sleep lately that he's loathe to try. But Lady Two hates sleeping too late, and he's certain it's well into the morning, maybe even afternoon, by now. Not that anyone is looking for where they are.

His chest tightens again, and he runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

He lays back down next to her; she doesn't move as he rolls over, pulls her in tightly, resting his forehead against her own.

"My lady?" He asks, quietly. "Two. Please, it's time to wake up."

She sniffs, stirring from her slumber.

"C..ent?"

"Good morning," he says gently, brushing her hair from her face. Two blinks slowly, pupils dilated in the dark. She stares past him, slightly unfocused.

"Are we...late?"

"A little bit behind, my lady," He says, "but don't worry yourself."

Blink. "Oh...I suppose the children will be wondering..."

She trails off, staring past Cent, and doesn't say any more. He lays her back down on the bed, ever so gently, before getting up.

"Come now, my lady," he says. The same despair weighs down his body as it does every day, but the least he can do is keep her moving. As much as she can manage. "Let's go."

She doesn't really look at him as she takes his hand to stand up. He pretends like it's fine, and they move on with their morning, together.

“ _So just let me take care of you.”_

...He'll take care of her.


End file.
